The Glitz Pit: Rise of Glory
by PiperActive
Summary: The Story of young Lance who is finally realizing his dream of becoming a Fighter in the Glitz Pit. While he's striving to become the best and become Glitz Pit Champion, he encounters the hardships of becoming a fighter and develops a relationship with a special girl.
1. The Beginning of a Dream Come True

"I'm here...I'm actually here! The Glitz Pit! I'm finally going to chase my dream and become the Champ! It was so long ago that I wanted to be a fighter. I said I wanted to be a fighter 8 years ago, and here I am! It seems like it was just yesterday..."

*Flashback, 8 years ago* "Hey Daddy! Who's that?" I asked. "Son, that's Prince Mush. He was the very first Glitz Pit Champion. He's been making his comeback ever since Grubba left. Now, he's finally going to fight the current Champion, Rawk Hawk. Everyone's been wanting to see this match the whole year!" he answered.

"Wow..." I said, amazed. "I want to become a fighter just like them!" My Father said, "Whoa, son! That's a big and physical competition! You're going to have to train hard like all the other fighters do. If you really want to become a fighter, you're going to have to prepare." "I'll do anything to be one!" I said, with a proud and positive attitude. "Let's watch the title match, and then we can start. How about it, son?" My father asked. "Yes! Let's do it!"

*Flashback ends*

Man, that was the start of my training. That match was amazing! It was the closest I've ever seen! Prince Mush winning marked history that it was the greatest comeback that's ever been witnessed! Anyway, lets focus on the task at hand here. I need to sign up, so I need to go to Jolene's Office. I need to ask the security guard to let me through.

*I walk over to the security guard*

"Excuse me sir, I'd like to become a fighter and I need to see Jolene," I said. "Ah, another recruit, eh?" He said. "Alright bub, follow me."

*In my head* (SWEET! I can finally register and start my career! This is so AWESOME!)

"Alright bub, here's Ms Jolene's office," He said. "Thank you very much!" I said as I went in.

*As I walked in, I saw Ms Jolene talking with somebody. It was Prince Mush!*

"...and that's what you're going to need to do, Mush. Don't overexert yourself." Jolene said. "Alright, sis." *He sees me* "Looks like you have another visitor." He said.

"Oh! Hi, uh...uh...sorry if I'm interrupting! I'll go out and wait..." I said, a nervous wreck. "Wait, come back! You weren't interrupting anything!" They both said, and I went in and sat down. "Okay! If you insist."

Then, I started to freak out a little. I was a HUGE fan of Prince Mush when I was a kid, and he was my idol! The best fighter ever was in here! I don't believe it! I couldn't resist by doing this...

"Prince Mush? Can I have your autograph? I know this may be a little RANDOM, but, you're my role model of becoming a fighter and it's such an honor to meet you! Is...th-that okay?" I said, again, nervously. "Ah, is that why you're here? To become a fighter? And it would be my pleasure."

*Signs my picture I have of Mush holding up the Title.*

Jolene steps in, "Alright, let's get down to why you're really here. What's your name, sir?" "Oh, sorry. My name is Lance," I said, with pride.

Jolene: Alright. You want to become a fighter? We're going to need a physical and background information from you. Do you have them?

Me: Yes I do. *I hand in my physical*

Jolene: Ah, thank you. *Looking through the physical* Looks like you've been preparing for this career for a long time. When did you start training to become a fighter?

Me: 8 years ago, I decided that I wanted to become a fighter. My dad helped me train. So yeah, 8 years.

Jolene: Hmm. Interesting. That's a long time. How old are you now?

Me: I'm 19 years old. I live in a house in Petalburg with my parents.

Jolene: Okay, very nice. One more thing I need to ask. How far do you think you can get?

Me: I believe I can go all the way! I've been training for 8 years and I think I can become the Champion!

Jolene: Well, you seem to have a good attitude and a great goal. Alright, then. Sign this contract, and think of a name you would like to be called in the ring.

Me: *Signs the contract* I have the perfect name. I would like to be called...

_**The Crusader of Destiny**_

Prince Mush: Nice name! I like it!

Jolene: Alright then, follow me to your locker room.

Wow...I'm a fighter now! This has got to be the best thing EVER! I get to meet some people in the locker room, hopefully earn my way up and become the Champ! Well, since the Glitz Pit has expanded in recent years, it's going to be tougher to go up top unlike 8 years ago.

Jolene: Alright, here's your locker room. Just so you know, you are Rank #40, the lowest rank. I decide who you face and I'll let you know when you have a match. Like right now. You have a match in an hour. So get ready. See you in the ring Crusader of Destiny! *Walks out*

*I look around, seeing the other fighters in the room, nervous*

?: Yo dude!

Me: *Looks in the direction to see where that voice is coming from and sees a Koopa* Oh, hello. What's your name?

Kevin: I was about to ask you the same thing! The name's Kevin. Yours?

Me: Lance. Nice to meet you!

Kevin: So, the Crusader of Destiny, eh? Sounds like you mean business!

Me: Yeah, I know. Anyway, I need to get ready. I already have a match in an hour! I mean geez, already?

Kevin: Yeah, they tend to do that with all the new people nowadays. Anyway, good luck to ya!

Me: Thanks!

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. First Fight and Love at First Sight

Well, I'm all warmed up, but I got a half an hour. What else is there to do?

*Kevin walks in*

Kevin: *Looks at me, then grins* Let me guess, need time to kill?

Me: Wow, you guessed that! How did you know?

Kevin: Well, before you do anything, let's talk. Tell me a little more about yourself.

Me: Alright, well...I trained for 8 years to be here.

Kevin: Whoa! Sounds like you really wanted to do this! Mind if I ask why?

Me: Well, I saw the title match between Prince Mush and Rawk Hawk 8 years ago, and it's still my favorite match to this day! That's when I wanted to become a Fighter. Prince Mush was my role model and he still is today!

Kevin: That's awesome. I'll ask you some more things later on. Go out and get some fresh air, it's well worth it.

Me: Will do. See ya, Kevin! *Leaves the locker room*

Kevin: Man, 8 years of training? This kid's got spunk. Something tells me he's gonna shine in this business.

?: Don't bet on it.

Kevin. Oh come on! Didn't you hear a god damn word he said? 8 years of training to be here, and that's all you can say?

?: I've seen a lot of people like him fail. I don't see any difference.

Kevin: Oh shut it, will you? Just because you're rank #21 doesn't mean you're all high and mighty. He's going to do great things here!

?: We'll see.

*Outside, enjoying a drink of water*

Kevin was right. This fresh air idea really does clear your mind. Plus it's a beautiful day. It usually is everyday up here in Glitzville anyway. Since they expanded the place, it has a neighborhood and everything! I'll check it out after my match.

*I look at my watch*

Well, I got 15 minutes. Might as well head back. *Heads back to the locker room*

Kevin: Heyyyyy, look who's back! How was it?

Me: It was nice. I might do that more often. I just need to change into my Fighter gear.

*Changes into his gear, wearing a dark blue t-shirt with white pants with a dragon design on them, gloves as well*

Kevin: Nice stuff you got rockin' there. Good luck out there!

Me: Thanks! *Leaves*

*Waiting in front of the door*

Man, my first fight. Remember the basics! Keep your cool, fight fair, and always look for an opening. Let your opponent come to you...

Security Guard: Alright, bub. Get ready. 5 Minutes.

Me: Born Ready.

*Meanwhile in the ring*

Jolene: Ladies and Gentlemen! Let's get this night STARTED!

Crowd: YEAHHHHHH!

Jolene: Tonight we're going to kick off with a fight the features a newcomer! He's trained for 8 years to be here and he's dreaming big, hoping to become champion! Now, on to our first fight! First! Introducing Rank #39th, The Goomba of Terror, Jacob!

*Jacob enters the arena*

Crowd: *Applauds and cheers* WOOOOOOO!

Jolene: Hey there Jacob, looking pumped as always! SO, you're fighting the newcomer. What's your mindset?

Jacob: I'm gonna give em a welcome that he's going to soon forget! I'm ready to kick some ass!

Jolene: Confident indeed! NOW! Introducing the newcomer from Petalburg! He calls himself The Crusader of Destiny, LANCE! *Walks in the arena with authority and looks around*

Crowd: YEAHHHHHH! GO LANCE!

Jolene: Lance! Looking pumped! NOW! EVERYBODY GET READY TO...

_**BRAWWWWWWL!**_

*The gong is heard, and the fight starts. No one is moving*

Jacob: This'll be too easy.

*Charges and starts throwing kicks. Lance dodges them easily, and get's out of his sight*

Jacob: What the- Where'd he go?

Me: *Behind him* Right here. *Lands a combination of punches and kicks, then jumps up*

Jacob: Ugh, lucky!

Me: Uh huh, sure. DRAGON DANCE!

*Unleashes a flurry of punches on Jacob and pushes him back*

Jacob: ARGH! Damn...GET A LOAD OF THIS! DARK TRANSIT!

*Disappears and reappears behind him, but Lance blocks and holds Jacob's head*

Jacob: What?! How did you know where I was going?

Me: Simple. I heard where you landed, hence knowing where you were. Now, time to finish this.

*Throws him up in the air*

Me: SERPENT DRAGON FURY!

*Hits him with combinations of punches and kicks, then as he raises his arm, a dragon-like figure revolves around his arm, and he hits Jacob, going through with speed. Jacob falls and is knocked out*

*The gong is going off*

Jolene: Jacob is knocked out! WE HAVE A WINNER! IT'S THE CRUSADER OF DESTINY, LANCE!

*The Crowd roars and cheers. They chant Lance's name*

Jolene: So Lance, what did you think?

Me: It was a good fight, and I thank Jacob for a good one!

*Back in the Locker room, people applauding*

Kevin: There he is! Way to whoop some ass out there, bro! You handled him like it was nothing!

Me: Yeah, I was too fast for the guy, haha!

Kevin: We should go celebrate with a smoothie! I have time to kill before my match! Let's go! *Leaves the Locker Room*

?: I still don't see it...

*In the smoothie bar with Kevin*

Kevin: I told you were gonna be fine!

Me: Yeah, I know, hahaha!

Kevin: So, with that in the back of our minds, I need to ask you something.

Me: Go ahead *Drinking my smoothie*

Kevin: Did you have any...relationship before coming here?

Me: No, not really. I dated someone before around a year ago, but it was only for a couple of weeks.

Kevin: Ah, I see. I have a girlfriend back at home. I lived in Rougeport before coming here.

Me: Oh wow. Is that town coming around, I hope?

Kevin: Yeah, it's getting there, but you know.

*some people recognize Kevin and Lance*

Passerby: Good fight Lance! Good luck today Kevin! Lance for Champion!

*We both laugh, then a girl walks in. I look at her. Red, straightened hair, blue eyes, and cute face*

(Whoa...she's beautiful...)

Kevin: *whispering* ah, eyeing a girl I see! Go up to her!

Me: *Whispers* SHHH! I know what to do!

*Nervous, I go up to her*

Me: Uhh...Hello.

Girl: Oh, hello. You must be Lance. Nice to meet you!

Me: Nice...to meet you too..heh. What's your name?

Emily: My name's Emily *She smiles*

(Wow...she has probably the best smile...)

Me: Uh, do you want to uh...well, uh...you know, walk somewhere?

(IDIOT! "Walk somewhere?" The hell are you saying?!"

Emily: I can do that! :)

Me: Okay, hehe.

Emily: Meet me outside in a couple minutes, okay? *Smiles, then leaves*

Me: Okay...!

Kevin: GET EM LANCE! HA!

Me: Oh Shut up, Kevin! Haha!

(I might have just met her...but there's this feeling that I've never felt before...she seems perfect. I got to know more about her!)

_**End of Chapter 2**_


	3. With Love, Comes War

_**Chapter 3: With Love, Comes War**_

*I meet Emily outside, we walk around the neighborhood and we're both quiet, then I try to break the silence*

Me: So...uhh..where are you from, Emily?

Emily: Well, I did live at Poshley Heights when I was born until I was 14, then my parents could finally retire and I ended up living here, in Glitzville.

Me: Wow, Poshley Heights? I've never been there, but I heard it's a nice place!

Emily: It's nice there, but I didn't like living there...

Me: Huh? Why's that?

Emily: Most of my friends after awhile became snobby. I think it's because they were given everything they wanted. I was given things too, don't get me wrong, but that stopped after a little bit. When I was around 10.

Me: Did you make new friends when you moved here?

Emily: Yes I did, and they're A LOT better than the ones I had back in Poshley Heights. But enough about me, how about you? Where are you from?

*We see a coffee place and we sit*

Me: Me? Well, I lived in Petalburg until I became a fighter.

Emily: Petalburg is a beautiful place! I've been there before, and I would love to live there!

(YES! Maybe someday if...we're official, I could take her there! I hope things work out with her...)

Me: Yeah. But I've always wanted to be a fighter. Not for the money and such, i always hoped to become champion. But along the way, I hope to live here as well and make a life here.

Emily: As long you're doing what you love to do, then that's all that matters. *she smiles, and I get lost in her eyes and smile. Emily soon notices*

Emily: Uhh...Lance? Are you okay?

Me: *snaps out of it* Oh! Yeah I'm fine! I-I just zoned out, thats all. Sorry about that, haha.

Emily: Thanks okay! :). Anyway, did yo-

*A random guy walks in and notices us, and starts coming over*

?: Emilyyyyyy! How you doin, gorgeous?

Emily: Oh...hey shawn. How are you?

(She seems to be worried. Who is this guy?)

Shawn: I was just trying to find ya, beautiful. *he sees me*. Who's he?*he said with disgust*

Emily: This is Lance. He's the new fighter in town. I just met him

Shawn: Oh, so you're the new guy that's been getting all the hype. I don't know why, but I don't care. You're only a minor-league scrub, unlike me. i'm ranked #8, so I'm in the major league!

Me: wait, I remember you! I saw you get your ass kicked in a title match last year. Against Prince Mush himself. It was the fastest title defense in  
history.

Shawn: A wise guy, eh?! Want to know something, pal? That was  
last year! This year is different!

Me: You also said that the year before when you got your ass kicked by Vincent the Quick for a shot at the title.

Emily: Boys...

Shawn: Shush for a minute Emily. Now, if you want to push me any farther, I will FLOOR your ass right here and now, you little prick!

*We both stand up

Me: You sure you can beat me? You never faced me or seen me fight. Oh, and also, don't you tell Emily to shut up, you hear me?

*Security walks in and breaks us up*

Security: Alright boys, BREAK IT UP! ENOUGH! Now, I want both of you out of here and stay away from each other if you can't get along!

*We go outside and Shawn turns to me*

Shawn: Just remember Lance. Next time we meet, it'll be in the ring. And I'll make sure I'll whip your ass and embarrass the living HELL out of you!  
*He leaves, storming off into the distance*

Me: Emily...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to start a scene, but he was telling you to shut up for no reason! Just so you know, I hate it when people do that!

Emily: It's okay...he likes doing this to me...

Me: What do you mean?

Emily: Every guy I talk with he does this. I guess this is because I broke up with his a few months ago...

Me: That guy is your ex?! What happened? *We start walking*

Emily: Well, he was a great guy to start, but as he got more popular, it got to his head. I broke up with him because of it. His popularity was more important than I was. That's what it seemed like at the time. When I broke up with him, he finally realized what was going on. He started begging for me to come back...

Me: You sure as hell deserve better. He isn't worth your time.

Emily: ...you're not mad at me?

Me: I'm mad, but not at you. Then again, why would I be mad at you? You didn't do anything wrong. He's the one at fault. Especially throwing away a relationship with a special girl like you...

(Oh crap...I didn't mean to say it that way! IDIOT!)

Emily: ...you really think I'm...special?

Me: Well...uh...yeah! Everyone is! Some people may not see it, but you are! ...At least I think so.

Emily: Awww, stop it! You're too sweet! *She smiles, and I blush. She looks at her phone for the time* Oh my, it's getting a little late for me. I need to go home and help my Mom make dinner.

Me: Oh. That's fine. I wanted to watch the main event tonight with Kevin, a friend of mine.

Emily: Alright. I'll see you later. :)

Me: Bye Emily! *Starts to walk away*

Emily: Oh, and Lance?

Me: Yeah?

Emily: Thank you for everything today. You're a really sweet guy. :) I'll go to your fight tomorrow and we can hang out after. Is that okay?

(SAY WHAT?! I thinks she really likes me! Whew, what a relief! Okay, calm down Lance, you need to be friends with her first...)

Me: Sounds perfect! I'll see you then! *Walking back, feeling relieved, but accomplished*

*Back in the Glitz Pit, I tell Kevin what happened as we get ready to go to the main event*

Kevin: NO WAY! Man, you really held your own against that major-leaguer! He sounds like he wants attention.

Me: Yeah, but telling someone to shut up for trying to ease the tension isn't right.

Kevin: Me and you both, man. Anyway, you know Richard? He's the other dude you see in the locker room who's all quiet. He's getting a shot at the major-league tonight!

Me: Oh really? That's awesome! I hope he wins! Who is he facing?

Kevin: No idea, but I'm sure he's got a good shot at it.

*We enter the arena, as Jolene is ready to start the main event*

Jolene: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ITS FINALLY TIME FOR OUR MAIN EVENT!

*The Crowd roars, and is chanting "RICHARD, RICHARD, RICHARD" Continuously*

Kevin: Damn, haven't heard the crowd this pumped since Prince Mush vs Great Gonzalez Jr. a couple months ago.

Me: Damn straight, hahaha!

Jolene: Our Main Event tonight features a fighter getting shot at going to the major league and one step closer to their quest to become the Glitz Pit Champion! Now, introducing first! The minor-leaguer who's been on a role as of late, and he's Rank #21 in the Glitz Pit...

_**THE ASCENDED WARRIOR, RICHARD THE HAMMER BRO!**_

*The crowd roars as he comes through the doors and approaches the arena*

Jolene: Richard, the crowd obviously wants you to move up to the Major-League, but what's your mind set for tonight?

Richard: Not to panic for one. Two, be ready whoever I'm facing.

Jolene: NOW! His opponent! He says he WILL be Champion this year, and he wants his chance at redemption! RANKED #8 IN THE GLITZ PIT, SHAWN THE GREAT!

*Crowd is disgusted, and they start booing*

Me: WHAT?! Are you KIDDING ME?!

Kevin: What the hell is this malarkey?!

*Jolene went up to ask a question, but Shawn denies her question and is ready to fight*

Me: Can't even answer a question? What an ass.

Kevin: Yeah. Go figure.

*The gong goes off and match starts. Richard is calm and isn't moving. Shawn has a cocky smile*

*Richard goes in and starts an assault, although Shawn is avoiding. Then Richard jumps up and goes in for a drop kick, but then countered by Shawn by grabbing his leg and throws him*

Kevin: Come on Richard...

*Crowd roaring and cheering on Richard, as he taunts Shawn. Shawn takes offense and charges in toward Richard but was countered as Richard kneed him, then begins to throw him. Shawn then escapes and begins and lands a low blow an his assault on Richard as he traps him on the floor*

Kevin: That dirty bastard!

*Shawn finishes him with his Thrashing Crow attack and knocks him out. The gong sounds and the match is over. The crowd is booing loudly*

Jolene: IT'S OVER! THE WINNER OF THE THIS MATCH IS SHAWN THE GREAT!

*Meanwhile, Shawn is kicking Richard*

Shawn: Stay in the minor-league you stupid piece of trash!

Kevin: Come on! The match is over! You believe this Lance? Lance?

Me: Yeah I hear ya. I've had enough of him disrespecting everybody. *Starts going through the crowd*

Kevin: Lance! Gah, come on! Why must all the cool people be involved in stuff like this?

Me: *Jumps into the ring* ENOUGH! *Charges and hits Shawn in the face, knocking him into the ground*

Shawn: AH, DAMN! You son of a bitch! *They both charge, but then Security holds each other back*

Me: YOU SHOULD LEARN TO RESPECT PEOPLE MORE YOU SELFISH PRICK! I HOPE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Shawn: YOU MINOR-LEAGUE SCRUB! BUZZ THE HELL OFF YOU STUPID HACK!

*The place clears out and I'm lead into my locker room*

Richard: Hey Lance.

Me: Yeah...?

Richard: Thanks a lot, man. Kevin told me everything. Thanks for stickin' up for me.

Me: No one should treat somebody like that. Especially you who's worked so hard to get to this point.

Richard: Well, we did find out one thing. Shawn is a COMPLETE ass.

Kevin: HA! You can say that again!

Me: Haha, that's true! But anyways, are you going to be okay?

Richard: Yeah, I'm good. Just a few bruises, no serious injuries. I'll be fine in a few days.

Kevin: Lance, there is one problem...

Me: Yeah? What's that?

Kevin: Well, you said Shawn is Emily's ex right?

Me: Yeah...? And?

Kevin: He's gonna try to make your life miserable, now that you and Emily are talking.

Me: I'll be fine. I was expecting this anyway. He's a prick, he'll do anything.

Kevin: Just warning you, man. Anyways, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna hit the sheets. See ya'll in the morning.

Me: Yeah, we got a long day tomorrow, especially me.

Richard: Why's that?

Kevin: He's got a hot date after his fight tomorrow and think's he's gonna get lucky, IF ya know what I mean!

Richard: Ha HAAA! Good one Kev!

Me: 1 More both of you couldn't get in your entire lives!

Richard: Damn, bro.

Kevin: I'll get em back tomorrow. Night all!

Me and Richard: Goodnight!

_**End of Chapter 3**_


	4. The Fight that Shocked the World

Lightly

_**Chapter 4: The Fight That Shocked the World**_

*Morning at the Glitz Pit, having some coffee with Richard and Kevin*

Me: Hey guys, shouldn't there be more fighters than us in here? there should be 20 in the minor league, right?

Richard: Well, some people live here with their families, and some have made a living and live in a separate place here in Glitzville. For example, your fight with Richard. He lives in an apartment here in town, so there's a reason why he isn't here.

Kevin: Richard likes living here so he can other people praise him.

Richard: Kevin, I'ma smack you next time you say that, haha.

Me: Gotta admit, he gotcha. But I see what you're saying. Saves a lot of room too.

Kevin: Lance, don't you ever THINK about leaving this locker room. You're a cool dude. Just don't get Emily pregnant.

Me: Kevin, I swear if I fight you, I'ma beat some sense outta you.

*We all laugh and we hear a knock on the door. Kevin says he'll get it and it's Jolene.*

Jolene: Hello boys, good to see everyone doing well. I'm here for your daily fighter assignments, but also about last night.

Kevin: Oh great, here we go.

Jolene: Kevin, I'd like to thank you for getting Richard out of there. And Lance?

Me: Yeah? What am I dealing with here? A fine? Suspension?

Jolene: Nothing?

Everyone: WHAT?!

Jolene: Shawn has been acting like this for WAY too long. I've had enough.

Me: I just met him yesterday and I'm already tired of him.

Jolene: Well, since you put it that way, I arranged a little something for you Lance. You're the Main Event.

Me: Whoa! Already?! Why is this?

Kevin: Lucky Bastard! Don't show off to your girlfriend too much or you'll look bad! HA!

Me: Now I see why Richard wants to hit you half the time! AND it's not official yet!

Jolene: OKAY! Can I continue?

Richard: Good one guys, HAHA!

Jolene: Lance, since you and Shawn are boiling at this point, you two are going to square off.

Me: You're kidding!

Jolene: I'm not. Be ready, and get ready for a huge fight. I'll make the announcement in a few minutes. Also, as for you Richard, it was my mistake for you to take on Shawn. I won't be able to give you another shot for a week or so, but I assigned you a fight for today against Trevor. That okay?

Richard: I'm down. I'll be ready.

Jolene: And Kevin? Do well the rest of the week, and you might just get your shot at the major-league.

Kevin: Sweet! Sounds good to me!

Jolene: Alright boys, have a good day. Try to stay out of trouble for everyone's sake. *Leaves the locker room*

Kevin: Wow, a lot of happening tonight, eh? We get to see Lance get his ass kicked!

Me: *Lightly punches Kevin on the shoulder* You deserve that.

Richard: Anyway, Lance, make sure you do some extra preparation.

Me: Will do.

*Jolene's announcement has been made, and throughout the day, I was getting positive feedback from most people in Glitzville. Now, back in the Locker Room*

Kevin: WOO! Another 'W' for me! Hell yeah!

Richard: I will admit, you've been on a role recently. Keep it up bro!

Me: You sure you didn't make a deal with all these fighters?

Kevin: Damn, that's cold!

Me: Well, with the pregnant joke you pulled yesterday, you kind of deserve it :P

*A Knock is heard on the door. I answer the door and it's Emily*

(Whoa! This is random...what's Emily doing here?)

Emily: Lance! Are you okay? I heard about last night!

Me: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Richard was the one hurt, but he's alright.

Emily: *enters the room* Are you okay Richard?

Richard: Yeah I'm good. Thanks for asking.

Me: ...Oh, guys, this is Emily. Emily, this is Kevin and Richard.

Emily: Nice to meet you all :)

Kevin: Did La-

Me: Don't even THINK about it!

*Kevin and Richard both laugh*

Emily: You guys are so mean! Haha, but at least you're joking! But anyway, Lance, be careful! I heard Rawk Hawk might be coming over here to check up on you.

Kevin: Well, shit. If we're lucky, we could be threatened best case scenario.

*Big knocks are heard on the door*

Me: That must be him, speak of the devil. *Opens the door. It's Rawk Hawk*

Rawk Hawk: HEY! Are you Lance?

Me: Uhh...yeah?

Rawk Hawk: Follow me.

(Okay, this is just WEIRD. Gah, whatever. I'll just snowball it.)

*I follow Rawk Hawk into the Major-League locker room*

Rawk Hawk: Alright everyone, this is Lance. *To Lance* Lance, don't worry about Shawn. We got your back. None of us in here like him. Although you're a new guy, you had guts to separate him from Richard. We like that here in the Glitz Pit.

Me: Oh..uh, thanks.

Great Gonzalez Jr.: Ah, the new guy! I heard good things. Something tells me you're gonna beat Shawn.

Me: Really? Oh and Jr., it's an honor to meet you!

Great Gonzalez Jr.: No sweat! Just kick his can and we'll all be happy!

Me: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I'm going to get ready now. *Leaves the room*

Rawk Hawk: Jr., you're really putting money on him? He's 50/1 odds!

Great Gonzalez Jr.: Hell yeah! He reminds me of Mush 8 years ago. No one thought he would've won the Championship and look what happens! He won!

Rawk Hawk: Yeah. I remember. Although I lost, that was the best match I was ever a part of.

*Back in the minor-league locker room*

Emily: So? What did they say

Me: Well, they're all supporting me, to say the least. It SEEMS like they respect me.

Emily: Oh. That's good. Oh, La-

Richard: HATE to interrupt, but I find something funny.

Emily: What is it?

Richard: Why in the hell would Rawk Hawk need to come all the way over here and bring you to the Major-League room? Sounds fishy to me.

Me: I don't know. Great Gonzalez Jr. was there and said everyone is in full support and think's I'll win.

Richard: Well, since you put it that way. Just keep alert, you never know what's going on.

Me: Alright. Thanks Richard.

Emily: Lance, can I see you outside for a moment?

Me: Uhh...sure.

Kevin: Aw snap! Lucky dude!

Richard: I really doubt it's about that Kevin.

*Outside the locker room*

Emily: Lance...I...

Me: Yeah?

Emily: ...Please be careful.

Me: I will. No need to worry.

Emily: Lance...I don't know how to say this...but...I really-

Shawn: Emily, what the hell are you doing with this prick?!

Me: Screw off Shawn. Get out of here.

(Man, now I won't find out what she was going to say...)

Shawn: I can't wait for tonight so I can teach you a lesson. Hehe!

Me: Are you kidding me? It'll be me teaching YOU a little RESPECT around here, you arrogant asshole!

*Some people hear the argument and come outside to look*

Shawn: Yeah, okay. We'll see who's the loser and the true minor-league scrub you really are. *Shawn walks away*

Me: ...I can't wait. Emily? You okay? What did you want to say?

Emily: Yeah, I'm fine. And...I'll save it for later. Okay? Go get ready. You only have a couple hours.

Me: Alright. I'll see you later.

Emily: Please be okay...promise me that.

Me: I promise I'll be fine. I'll kick his ass tonight. *People hear him say that* Yeah. That's right people. I said it. I'm going to whip his arrogant ass tonight. I guarantee it! *Goes in his room, and breathes a sigh*

Kevin: So you're guaranteeing it? Bold words.

Me: I know. I'm going to start getting ready.

(Man...A lot of people want me to win. I need to teach this guy how to respect others whether they're in the minor or major leagues. This is why this match is happening.)

*The Main Event is about to begin. Emily, Kevin, and Richard are together in the crowd*

*Crowd keeps chanting 'Lance!' continuously*

Kevin: Man, this crowd seems louder than last night!

Richard: God damn, where's the advil?

Emily: Don't tell me you forgot it!

Kevin: Shit. We left it in the locker room!

Richard: Maybe I SHOULD keep it this time. Kevin was too busy prancing around in the locker room.

Kevin: You should see a doctor, cause there was NO prancing!

Emily: Guys, look!

*Jolene enters the arena*

Jolene: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ITS TIME FOR OUR MAIN EVENT!

*Crowd roars and chants for Lance*

Kevin: HA! Sucks to be Shawn! No fans of him at ALL here!

Jolene: Tonight! It's between the newest fighter and one of the top fighters in the major league! They have personal problems and one wants to beat the respect out of each other. FIRST! He thinks he's on a run toward the Glitz Pit Championship. He's Rank #8 in the Glitz Pit, SHAWN THE GREAT!

*Crowd begins to boo VERY loudly*

Richard: Hahahahahaha! This is GOLD!

Emily: Serves the bastard right!

Jolene: Well Shawn, there's just one question: What's between you and Lance?

Shawn: He insults me and tries to embarrass me in front of my girl, and then has the balls to say that I'm not good enough because I lost a couple matches the last couple years. I SAY BRING IT ON.

Jolene: Alrighty then. AND NOW! He's the new kid in town! He's Rank #39 in the Glitz Pit, THE CRUSADER OF DESTINEY, LANCE!

*Crowd roars when Lance enters the arena*

Kevin: YEAH! KICK HIS ASS! WIN TONIGHT AND YOU MIGHT JUST GET LAID!

Richard: Kevin, you're so messed up! I hope you get slapped! HAHAHAHA!

Emily: *Turns around and slaps Kevin* Like that? ;D

Richard: HAHAHAHA! Good one Em!

Kevin: Damn, she sure has a right hook.

*I walk up onto the ring. Eyeing down Shawn*

Jolene: Alright Lance. You're odds of winning this are 50 to 1. What do you have to say?

Me: I don't care. I'm just gonna kick his ass! And by the way Shawn, that girl you're talking about is a girl that dumped you because how much of a prick you are.

*Crowd goes "OHHHHHHHH!" and Shawn charges Lance and they start throwing attacks toward each other and the gong sounds*

*They both pull apart from each other and just start staring each other down*

*Lance starts charging into Shawn, attacking with combinations of punches and kicks, and Shawn avoids all of them, and then Shawn tries to counter with a combination as well, but Lance avoids and grabs Shawns leg and throws him to the ground*

Shawn: Ugh! Caught me off guard. *Sweeps Lance's feet off the ground* CRESCENT MOON KICK! *Shawn hits Lance and quickly gets back up.

Lance: Well...that was new.

(Time to pick up some speed...)

*Lance starts speeding around, Shawn can't keep up*

Shawn: What th- I can't keep up with his movements!

*Lance hits Shawn in the head with a roundhouse kick and starts hitting him with combinations. The croud roars and shawn gets pushed away after a kick*

Shawn: God...damn...he's quick.

Lance: *Stops* What's wrong? Too slow?

Shawn: I'LL SHOW YOU SLOW! *He quickly charges and hits Lance, who was un-expecting it, and begins to hit him with a combination and pushes him away. Lance stands right back up again*

Lance: Alright, you aren't slow.

Emily: Lance! Come on, please don't get hurt!

Kevin: I don't think that's optional at this point, Em.

Shawn: POWER SURGE! *Grabs Lance and throws him up, then he jumps up and drop kicks him back down, landing hard on the ring*

Lance: GAH! GEEZ...Ugh...

Shawn: I told you not to mess with me!

Lance: *gets back up* Don't...underestimate me.

Shawn: Please. What can you do?

Lance: This. ARIAL DRAGON MARAUDER! *Charges in with great speed, hitting Shawn, and hits him with multiple charges through with his fist and throws him onto the ground, and Lance finishes with a kick landing on his stomach*

Shawn: ARGHHHH!

*Crowd roaring, chanting Lance's name*

Emily: YES! GET HIM!

Richard: COME ON! FINISH HIM!

Shawn: *gets up slowly* THATS...IT. ...THAT ABOUT...DOES IT...  
GRAND EVERLASTING RAMPAGE!

*With great speed, he hits Lance multiple times, to the head and stomach. Lance is laying on the ground, looking unconscious. The crowd grows silent, sounding disappointed*

Jolene: Well, I guess that's it...

Emily: OH MY GOD! NOOOOO! LANCE! GET UP PLEASE!

Kevin: Damn...that's gotta hurt. Nobodies gonna survive that assault.

Richard: Come on...(Lance...get up! You talked a big game! Now get up and win this thing!)

Shawn: *Grinning and Laughing, also out of breath* Heh...I told you...not to mess...with me. I win... *goes down on one knee* (Ugh...he sure did a number on me*

*Jolene is about to announce the winner, but Lance slowly gets up*

Shawn: Wh-What?!

*The Croud roars with excitement, seeing Lance getting up*

Lance: You sure are a great fighter Shawn...but...I think...It's my turn...  
ETERNAL...DRAGON...FURYYYYYYYYY!

*Lance charges in and attacks with flurries of combinations, and then finally raises his arm and a dragon figure revolves around it. He charges through Shawn multiple times, finally slamming him on the floor. And before he delivers the final blow, Shawn gets up and unleashes his Final Attack*

Shawn: ULTIMATE TIGER RAGE!

*They both go in for the final blow, colliding with each other and send each other backwards, both laying down. Exhausted*

*The crowd is silent, waiting for the winner to stand*

Emily: Is...he okay?

Kevin: I sure hope so. How about you Richard?

Richard: No idea. That could've gone either way.

*Both Shawn and Lance start to get up on their feet slowly, they both stand up, seeing if one can outlast the other*

Shawn: Why...can't you just...stay...down...?

Lance: You...just don't get it...do you? I've...always...wanted to...be the best...and a prick...like you...doesn't respect...anybody...who wants that...

*They both fall to one knee. Each of them looks like they're about to pass out. They're visions are blurry.*

Emily: I can't watch...*She starts to cry silently*

Kevin: Emily, keep watching! It's the final moments!

Richard: Oh boy...(This is WAY too close to call...)

*After a few moments, Shawn and Lance both smile, and Shawn finally falls down, past out. The gong goes off*

Jolene: WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! *Crowd ERUPTS with the loudest cheer to be roared* THE CRUSADER OF DESTINY, LANCE!  
RANK #39 BEATS RANK #8!

*Lance lays down, exhausted*  
(I did it...I DID IT!)

Emily: OH MY GOD! YES! HE DID IT! HE DID IT!

Kevin: LANCE YOU CRAZY BASTARD! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!

Richard: He really is the real deal. Awesome job Lance. Maybe you are The Crusader of Destiny. GO LANCE!

*People in the crowd are going nuts, throwing roses and coins*

(I guess this is what Prince Mush felt like...after winning his first championship...)

*Lance slowly gets up and sees Emily rushing toward him*

Emily: LANCE! *Giving him a big hug*

Lance: See, Em? I told you I would win...heh.

Emily: Yes you did! I'm so proud of you!

Lance: But...what did you want to tell me tonight?

Emily: ...well...it's not really telling somebody...but it goes like this... *puts her arms around her and starts kissing him*

Kevin: YEAHHHH! GET EM LANCE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Richard: Wow, is that what she was talking about? I guess they're officially a couple. And Kevin, you need to grow up, bro, HAHAHAHA!

*Shawn wakes up and gets up slowly, approaching Lance and Emily. They notice him coming up*

Shawn: Hey. Great fight Lance. *Puts his hand out*

Lance: *looks at it for a sec, then shakes his hand* You too, Shawn. *Shawn walks away*

Emily: Maybe he'll respect the other fighters now?

Lance: Maybe.

Kevin: *gives Lance a hug* MAN! I never knew you were capable of pulling off all of these stunts, man!

Richard: YOu impressed even me. Awesome fight man. Best one I've seen in years!

Lance: Thanks guys :)

Princh Mush: Yo Lance!

Lance: Mush? You were watching?

Prince Mush: Hell yeah I was! That was amazing! As Glitz Pit Champion! I congratulate you on the most shocking win I've ever seen!

Lance: Thanks, Champ!

Jolene: LANCE! How do you feel on shocking the whole world on your most recent victory?!

Lance: Well...a lot of people wanted me to win...I fed off the crowd...and I have the best supporters and friends I have. And to my parents...if you're watching this...your son is doing well...that's all.

Jolene: There you have it folks! That's all we have for tonight! Until next time everybody, SEE YOU LATER!

*Back Home*

Mom: I can't believe he did it!

Dad: I told you he was bound for great things! Look! The whole town is celebrating! Let's enjoy this!

*Back in the Locker Room*

Lance: Oh man...I hurt all OVER.

Kevin: Well, you were in the Main Event, plus you pulled off the best victory in years. What did you expect?

*Jolene bursts in the room* LANCE! THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! This match is going to change the WHOLE rank layout! YOu have no idea what you just pulled! This was the best fight I've witness in years!

Lance: Thanks Jolene, but I just want to go to bed...

Jolene: ...Alright fine, you'll deal with the reporters and all for tomorrow. Everyone, get a good rest. Goodnight!

All: Goodnight. *She leaves, and everyone else goes to bed*

Lance: So...uhh...Emily...? Are we...umm...

Emily: Dating now? Yes :)

Lance: yeah...I'll call you first thing, okay?

Emily: Alright. Goodnight Lance 3 *Kisses him for awhile then leaves*

Lance: Goodnight Emily...Sighhh...Wow...what a day. *Falls asleep*

_**End of Chapter 4**_


	5. New Challenges

_**Chapter 5: New Challenges**_

*It's morning, and Kevin and Richard are both having their coffee while Lance is talking on the phone with Emily*

Kevin: Man, yesterday was CRAZY! Lance really put excitement around town!

Richard: It feels like we're in a new era or something. I totally agree.

Me: *on the phone* ...and depending on how today goes, I might even stop by your house :)

Emily: Sounds great :) Really looking forward to it!

Me: Anywho, I gotta go. I'll see ya later :)

Emily: Okay. Bye! :)

*Lance hangs up*

Kevin: Making plans to hook up?

Me: Yeah, let me tell ya about it. *Sarcastically*

*Everyone laughs and Jolene walks in*

Jolene: Good morning boys. How are you feeling Lance?

Me: A LOT better, thanks. So, what's going on today?

Jolene: Well, the new rankings are out, and here's where the three of you stand. Richard, you stayed the same, so you're still Rank #21

Richard: Sweet! I guess my win yesterday let me stay there.

Jolene: Kevin, you went up to Rank #26

Kevin: Whoa! Jumped 6 Ranks! I guess that's what happens when you go on a big winning streak?

Richard: You're at 8 in a row, right?

Kevin: And still goin' strong!

Jolene: And Lance, you went up to Rank #24

All: WHOA!

Jolene: Yessir, you heard correctly. Beating a championship contender like Shawn, like him or not, was a huge feat. Plus, you'll gain more fans and attention from the media.

Me: Oh yeah, like I'm SO excited for the media...

Kevin: Damn, you haven't been approached and you're hating on them already! I like that!

Me: Well, when Vincent the Quick won, he was treated so badly, and so were others, and when I saw stuff on TV, I started to hate it.

Richard: Keep it that way for your own good. HAHA!

Jolene: ...Anyway, Lance, just keep your cool with the media, and you'll be fine. You're facing Charles, Rank #25.  
Richard, you're facing Eric, Rank #22  
And Kevin, you're facing Alyssa, Rank #26

Kevin: Sounds like we gotta defend out spots.

Jolene: You all have to prove yourselves. Also, there's a title match tonight. Prince Mush vs Great Gonzales Jr.

Richard: Nice! This I gotta see!

Me: I think all of us should. Emily is a big fan of Jr.

Kevin: Sounds like a plan!

Jolene: Alright, that will be all. Enjoy your day and good luck! *Leaves the room*

Kevin: Well, time to make ourselves known! Don't blow it!

Me: Great advice, Kevin. We'll put that down somewhere then flush it in the toilet!

Richard: Good one!

Kevin: I got you later, Lance, haha!

Me: Anyway, who's up for a breakfast sandwich at Toady's?

*They both agree to go, and when they walk out of the Glitz Pit, a reporter goes directly to Lance*

Reporter: Lance! Do you think you can take on Mush soon?

Kevin: Oh Jesus...

Me: Why are we asking that question when I'm in the minor-league?!

Reporter #1: Well, after last night, you seem to be a contender.

Me: Well obviously you're interviewing the wrong guy. The Major-Leaguers are the contenders, not me. *Walking away, then another reporter comes up*

Reporter #2: Lance, is it true that you're dating Emily?

Richard: And into the personal life. Great idea, man.

Me: Yes I am. There a problem?

Reporter #2: Well, no, I-

Me: Then stop asking stupid questions. *The reporter walks away* Holy hell...

Kevin: I can't imagine what the Champion goes through.

*Fan walks up to Lance*

Fan: Hi Lance! Can I have your autograph?

Me: My pleasure! *Signs*

Fan: Thank you sooo much!

Me: You're welcome! *gets into Toady's*

All: WHEW!

Kevin: And let the games begin.

Person in Toady's: It's Lance! The one who beat Shawn! And Kevin and Richard too!

*People cheer all of them on*

Me: Wow, we're growing quite popular.

Kevin: That's what happens when you start winning!

*They all sit down, ordering their food*

Me: Well, today seems hectic already.

Kevin: Eh, we'll get through it.

*Richard notices someone approaching us*

Richard: Guys, 6 o' clock.

*A strong-looking Koopatrol is staring at Lance*

?: So, you're Lance, eh?

Me: Yup. Nice to meet you. Your name?

Charles: Charles. Your opponent.

Kevin: Well, shit.

Me: Oh...well nice to meet you. *puts out his hand for a handshake*

Charles: *doesn't accept* Hm. Just because you got lucky against Shawn doesn't mean you're better than everyone else. You got that?

Kevin: Can't we have a little peace for once? He clearly beat him fair and square, bro. What's your deal?

Charles: My deal is that he's been in two matches and he's almost in the Major-League already.

Richard: What if he's the next prodigy everyone's been waiting for? We've talked about this Charles.

Charles: He's been in two matches. ONLY two matches.

Kevin: He also beat one of the contenders for the Championship. He's kind of a big deal now.

Charles: We'll see about that. See you in the ring, chump. *Leaves*

Me: You know, he's got a point though.

Richard: But he was pretty much saying your victory was a fluke. He thinks you're just gonna drop dead. At first, I didn't see it. I'll admit it, but I was wrong. You have heart. That's the most important thing. I think that's what the Glitz Pit has started to lose these's last couple of years.

Kevin: Yeah. Maybe seeing that match changed things a little bit.

Richard: I wouldn't count on change now, but it's a start.

Me: Hmm...I'd like to make a difference. Heart is what Jr., Rawk Hawk, and Mush have. They pour there heart and soul out there and look how far they've gotten?

Kevin: Exactly.

*after they eat they get an ear-full from reporters, and they get away by going back to the locker room*

Me: Told ya the walk away method would work.

Kevin: It usually does. Duhhh!

Richard: You did that a little too well...

Kevin: HAHA! Shut up :P anyway, time to get ready for my match.

*They went to Kevin's match. The end of the fight*

Kevin: *out of breath* (She just won't stay down...I got this though.)

Alyssa: FIREY ASSAULT! *lunges at Kevin, who was waiting for her to move*

Kevin: (GOTCHA!) WHIRLWIND SHELL! *Tosses himself inside his shell and creates a whirlwind around him and hits Alyssa directly*

Alyssa: AHHHHHHH!

Kevin: Time to end this! ICE SHELL! *He turns into ice, and crashes down on Alyssa*

Alyssa: GAHHHHHHHHHHHH! *She's knocked out. The gong sounds*

Jolene: WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! KEVIN, THE STEEL-SHELLED MONARCH!

Me: YEAH! That's 9 in a row now!

Richard: I betcha he get's a Major-League shot in a couple days!

*Back in the locker room*

Richard: Sweet win, Kev!

Kevin: Hoo, at first I was getting burned, but I noticed a little pattern and I managed to become one step ahead of her.

Me: That ice shell was new! When did you learn to pull that off?

Kevin: I've been training on a couple new moves, and that one worked perfectly. Anyway Lance, you're up next!

Me: True. Be back in a few. Going for a jog.

*Lance goes out for a jog, avoiding reporters, but one asks a personal question*

Reporter #3: Lance, is it true you're family is poor?

Me: *stops* Say what?! Where did you get that info?

Reporter #3: Well, Charles said you were.

Me: I never said anything like that to him! He thought my win against Shawn was a fluke! And you believe this guy? Get your facts straight.  
*jogs away, back in the locker room*

Kevin: You alright, dude?

*Lance tells about what happened with the reporter*

Kevin: Wow. That's a low blow if I've ever heard one. You better take care of this guy.

Richard: That reporter is stupid. Petalburg is financially a great place to live.

Me: Well, it just gave me more motivation to kick his ass.

Kevin: And to show off to your girlfriend!

Richard: Oh god, when will it ever stop? HA!

Me: Who knows, haha!

Kevin: I say never!

Me: Alright, I'm out of here.

Kevin and Richard: Good luck!

*Lance goes to his match. He can already hear the fans chanting his name*

(Well, I guess I can say that people are liking me since last night. I won't let that get to my head though.)

*In the arena*

Kevin: Sweet! Better seats!

Richard: It isn't the main event, that's why, dummy.

Emily: Oh, Richard, quit being so mean!

Kevin: It's okay Em. He didn't get his doll in the mail today.

Richard: Aww, now that's cold! I'ma get you later! Haha!

Jolene: Ladies and Gentleman! It's time for our next bout of the evening!

*Crowd cheers, then chants Lance's name, more than last night*

Jolene: FIRST! Coming off an unbelievable upset last night! He rose up VERY quickly because of his win over Shawn The Great! RANKED #24 IN THE GLITZ PIT! THE CRUSADER OF DESTINY, LANCE!

*Crowd roaring inside the arena as Lance jogs in the arena, pumped and ready to go* Crowd: GO LANCE! LANCE FOR PREZ! SHOW ME THE MONEY!

(Money? Wow, these people are insane, HAHA! That's the best one yet!)

Jolene: Lance! How are you feeling after an intense victory last night? Still feeling sore?

Me: No, I'm actually feeling really good right now. Time to prove last night wasn't a fluke! Unlike Charles, he thinks differently.

Jolene: Wise words! AND NOW! He's been racking up wins just like Kevin has, he's most likely on his way to Major-League competition, RANKED #25 IN THE GLITZ PIT, THE WARRIOR OF WRATH, CHARLES!

*Cheers for Charles go throughout the arena*

Kevin: Well, at least some people like his opponent this time.

Emily: That's for sure.

Richard: Unlike you Kevin.

Emily: You had it coming, Kevin!

Kevin: Right in the heart, bro. My feels!

Jolene: Charles, if the rumors are true, why do you think last night was a fluke?

Charles: This is his third match. That's why.

Jolene: Alright then! GET YOURSELVES READY TO...

**BRAWWWWWWWWL!**

*Charles charges in and starts attacking Lance, who starts to avoid. Lance jumps back, and starts attacking as well, and each of them dodging each others' attacks*

Emily: Wow! Is he moving faster than yesterday?

Kevin: You sure about that? Doesn't look like he's trying.

Richard: That's because he isn't.

*Lance throws a punch, but Charles catches his fist, and throws him. Lance recovers and stands his ground*

Emily: How do you know that?

Richard: I could tell he was holding back for most of the match last night, too.

Kevin: How so?

Richard: Last night, before those big attacks, he wasn't sweating. And look at him now compared to Charles.

*They see Charles is starting to sweat a little bit, while Lance isn't. Charles increases his speed and hits, Lance, then follows up*

Me: (Ah, crap...)

Charles: RAGING IRON FISTS! *Hit's Lance few times, then dodges the rest and takes his distance away from Charles* Hm. Not bad.

Me: (Caught me off guard there. I think I know what he's doing though)

Richard: See? He's calm and collected and is already one step ahead.

Kevin: Good observation. He's takin it like it's nothing!

Me: (Time to speed things up) *charges Charles with great speed, hitting him directly* DRAGON BURST! *Hits a flurry of attacks on Charles and follows up* DRAGON'S RAMPAGE! *His fists glow and starts to hit Charles hard and fast, and finishes him with a roundhouse kick*

Charles: UGHHHHH! Damn! (Didn't know how fast he really was. Was he holding back?) *Charges, but Lance has other ideas. He increases his speed more and unleashes a new attack*

Me: DRAGONIC CHARGE! *Lance glows, then hits through him multiple times and Charles falls to the ground*

Charles: ARGHHHHHHH! HOW DI- WH- HOW?! AHHH!

Me: Charles, you need to learn something. NEVER. Underestimate me.

Charles: Damn it...ughhh...

Me: SERPENT DRAGON FURY! *Hits Charles multiple times, then throws him up and drop kicks him to the ground*

Charles: UGHHH! *Charles tries to stand up, then collapses. The gong sounds*

Jolene: WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! *The Crowd roars* THE CRUSADER OF DESTINY, LANCE!

Emily: YES! What a fight!

Kevin: Wow, nice maneuver.

Richard: He did that with ease. Now it's my turn to sweep the competition.

*Back in the locker room, Emily, kissing Lance*

Richard & Kevin: GET A ROOM!

Lance: Yeah? Go to hell! :P

*Everyone laughs and then someone comes thrashing in*

?: Alright, where is he? There he is! *Grabs Lance by the shirt* So you're the one stealing the spotlight, eh?

Me: Whoa! Who are you, dude?

Tristan: Tristan. I'm Rank #18. You better watch your back, because the more you win, the bigger target you are! *Leaves the room. It's silent*

Kevin: Can someone PLEASE tell me why people are hating on his success?!

Me: Kev, I'm not worried about it.

Emily: How can you not be worried about it?!

Me: Well, I kinda figure this would start when I won last night...

Richard: He's got a point. Anyway, my turn to win.

*Richard would go on to win the fight, but they realize what new challenges that are in store for them. New rivalries are made and enemies are as well.*

_**End of Chapter 5**_


	6. Shawn's Corrupted Past

_**Chapter 6: Shawn's Corrupted Past**_

*On a day off, Lance is relaxing with Emily at her house*

Emily: Well, it's a fine day today. My parents out at work and you have a day off :)

Me: Yeah...besides yesterday, it's been peaceful.

Emily: Yeah, just you and me :)

*They stare at each others' eyes, gazing upon each other and kiss. Then someone knocks on the door*

(Well THAT ruined the moment...)

Emily: I'll get it. It's probably the mail.

*She checks at the door and sees a letter to her and Lance. She goes back to him*

Me: What is it?

Emily: It's a letter...

Me: Really? From who?

Emily: ...Shawn.

Me: What?! Has he NOT gotten the point yet?!

Emily: Lance, calm down. It's addressed to both of us.

Me: Oh? Well, then I have no idea what this is about. Let's read it.

*They open the envelope and read what's inside*

Letter from Shawn

_Dear Emily and Lance,_

_ First, I'd like to apologize to the way I acted toward the both of you, but I know an apology through a letter won't mean a thing, but I'd like to make it up to you both. There's a reason why I've acted this way toward everyone. If you want to find out why, meet me at the Smoothie Bar at 2 o'clock. I'll be waiting for you both._

_ Sincerely, Shawn_

Lance: Hmm...for some reason, I find this very truthful.

Emily: How do you know?

Lance: Well, if he wants to meet and talk about it, it's gotta be sincere. I think we should go.

Emily: And if he tries something?

Lance: I REALLY doubt he's going to try anything. Let's go.

*Lance and Emily go to the Smoothie Bar and see Shawn sitting at a table. They sit down with him*

Shawn: Glad you could make it. I was thinking you wouldn't show up after how I treated you.

Lance: Well, you said you have an explanation, so let's hear it.

Emily: You never told me anything about your past, so I'm curious.

Shawn: Alright. It goes like this...

* * *

Alright, before you read ANYTHING from this point, play this music as you read it. It fits it perfectly. It's on YouTube. **_ watch?v=WxPOSrrWjJY_**

_***Flashback, when he was just 7 years old, in Eastern Rougeport***_

Father: You must be JOKING!

Shawn: That's right! I'm going to be a fighter one day!

Father: I really doubt you'll make it far. If you can't even take care of yourself! You can't even do a single thing I tell you without screwing up!

Shawn: ...This is my dream, though...

Father: Yeah? Well too bad dreams don't come true! Find something PRODUCTIVE to do! *His father leaves the room, as Shawn cries the night away*

_***Forward 2 more years, 9 years**_** old***

Father: What part of, "You're not becoming a fighter" don't you understand?!

Shawn: But it's what I want to do! Why can't you support me this ONE TIME?!

Father: I've always been supportive of you, putting a roof over your head! What do you do? Nothing!

Shawn: You weren't there for ANY of my baseball games! Why weren't you there?

Father: Well Shawn, when work piles up and you have to pay the bills...

Shawn: *Mutters* That's why I smelled alcohol when I came home today...

Father: What was that? *glaring at him*

Shawn: Nothing...sorry.

_***Forward another 3 years, 12 years old***_

Father: *Drunk* Go up to your room, you bastard!

Shawn: I CAN'T WAIT TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I'M BECOMING A FIGHTER! AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

Father: DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE SHIT! *Starts going after Shawn, but he runs away, out the front door*

Shawn: I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! YOU HAVE BEEN THE BIGGEST JERK EVER SINCE MOM CAUGHT YOU CHEATING! NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING, YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH! I'M NEVER COMING BACK!

Father: MAYBE YOU'LL ACTUALLY BE USEFUL FOR ONCE! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A BURDEN TO ME ANYWAYS! DAMN YOU TO HELL!

_***Forwarding 4 years, 16 years old. He returns to his father to see if he had changed***_

Shawn: *Coming in the house* Hello...? Dad? *Sees the place trashed, broken windows, tables, and dirty walls* Oh my god...DAD!

*He's searching for him in the house, and there's no sign of him*

Shawn: DAAAAAAD! WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S ME, YOUR SON, SHAWN! *No Answer*

*Then, he starts going bar to bar seeing if he's in any of them. He finally finds him after hours of searching*

Shawn: Oh my god! Dad! *His father looks behind him, looking miserable, as tears are flowing down his face*

Father: ...What do you want? *Sees that he's been training* ...Well look at you. You buffed up. How nice.

Shawn: ...That's all you can say after 5 years...? What happened to the house?!

Father: That doesn't really matter anymore. You left and everything fell apart.

Shawn: ...How? You never cared that I left! You said "Damn you to hell!" Screaming at me!

Father: I didn't think you would leave.

Shawn: BULLSHIT! You never ONCE supported me through what I wanted to do in life! I wanted to become a fighter, and I have a meeting with Jolene tomorrow! I thought I could come by and see you before I left and MAYBE I could spend some time, but YOU NEVER, and I mean NEVER put the blame on yourself AT ALL! You never thought I could make it, but I'm just a contract signing away from becoming a fighter!

Father: ...

Shawn: I guess that's what it's like when someone proves you wrong. Silent. Nothing to say. I was looking forward to fishing with you, but I guess not...I even bought my own rods so we could share...*starts tearing up*

Father: ...I'm sorry.

Shawn: YEAH YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU- Wait...what?

Father: ...I'm sorry, son.

Shawn: ...Y-you are? Don't joke around with me... *tears in his eyes*

Father: I should have never said those things to you. You're my son. I will always love you. I know I never showed it back then, but I was being hard on you and I didn't want you to become a fighter because...I was protecting you. I don't want to see my son get banged up and hurt from all the fights you could get into. I wanted you safe. Now that I see you so buffed up from before, I guess I was wrong. You have something that very few people have. The heart to go chasing your dreams. I should've said this 5 years ago, but I would never abandon you.

Shawn: God Dad...I'm sorry...

Father: Don't apologize, it was me who pushed you too hard. I shouldn't have been drinking either. Now let's go. Let's go fishing together.

*They hug through tears and finally make up*

_***Forward 2 more years, 18 years**_** old. He gets to visit his father for a couple days. They're out fishing.***

Shawn: Hey dad?

Father: Hm?

Shawn: What if I become Champion?

Father: That's...a very big goal, Shawn. If you did, I would be the proudest father there could be.

Shawn: Well...you think I can do it?

Father: Sure you can! You have a big heart, Shawn. Just keep on striving to become the best, put your mind to it, and you can do anything.

Shawn: Heh. Thanks Dad. I appreciate it. *A few long moments later* I might get a shot at the major league soon.

Father: Good.

Shawn: Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

Father: Someone like you deserves bigger and better things. *They enjoy their time and go back home*

*Then, one dark day later, it happened. In Central Rougeport, they're together*

Father: I need to go to the shop. Go and meet your friends and I'll be back to pick you up.

Shawn: Alright, Dad. See you in a few!

*Then as the night drew, his father was on his way to pick him up, Shawn see's his car in the distance. As he's driving, a drunk driver blatantly drives into the other lane, where his father was coming from*

Shawn: DAD! LOOK OUT!

*He tries to avoid the drunk driver, but it was too late. They crashed into each other head on*

Shawn: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*He runs over to his father's car, seeing him laying, barely conscience.

Father: S-son...I'm sorry...I might...not make it...

Shawn: *Taking him out of the car, he hears sirens* No, don't say that! The ambulance are on their way! Hang in there!

Father: You'll become champion...I know...it...*with his last breath, he hugs his son, crying, and then...passes away*

Shawn: Dad? NO! DAD! PLEASE DON'T DIE! I NEED YOU! PLEASE GOD I NEED YOU! PLEASE!

NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_***End of**_** Flashbacks***

Shawn: ...and yeah. That day changed me. I was turning into what he was when I was just a kid.

Lance: *Somewhat speechless* ...Wow. I'm so sorry...

Emily: ...Why didn't you tell us this before?

Shawn: It wouldn't have made a difference. I guess I was just pushing Lance, like my father was to me.

Lance and Emily: What?!

Shawn: Yeah...how ironic. I haven't been myself since that day. *Looks at Emily* I'm sorry for mistreating you. I know I can't fix it anymore, but please forgive me. I hope I don't ever do anything like this again...

Emily: It's okay. Besides, your father is always with you. And inside you.

Lance: I was about to say that myself. Don't let his death torture you. You have all the more reason to go all the way. And besides, I'm sure he's proud of you. He lives inside you, and will always be there.

Shawn: ...Thank you. I appreciate your time. Now leave. I need to think long and hard about this.

Lance: Take your time. Let's go Em.

Emily: Take care of yourself. Goodbye.

Shawn: Later. *They walk out*

Shawn: (...Father, was it right to push him? I sure hope it was. Now, I'm going to work my way up for you. I swear, I will become Champion. For you.)

_**End of Chapter 6**_


	7. Testing Time

*Author's Note* I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back! School's been keeping me busy and now that I have some free time, I can write again! Thanks everyone for your patience! Enjoy this thrilling chapter! (I know it's long, but trust me, it's good)

**Chapter 7: Testing Time**

It's another regular morning for Lance, Richard, and Kevin. They're doing their regular morning routines: Warm-up, Breakfast, Coffee.

Lance: Another day, another ass-kicking!

Kevin: Who, you?

Richard: BOOM! The joker is at it again!

Lance: No love, no love!

*Jolene walks in the room*

Jolene: Honestly boys, must you pick on Lance all the time?

Richard: Nahh, he's just gullible

Kevin: Oooh, beat me to it!

Lance: At least I can get some, you guys

*Everyone but Jolene starts bursting out laughing, although Jolene chuckles a little bit*

Jolene: Sigh...Men. Anyway, all of you won yesterday, so you're all the same rank. Lance at #24, Richard at #21, and Kevin at #26. Now, tonight is something REALLY special. Tonight, we're starting off with a Major-League shot. Richard, that's you, and you're going up against #20 Jerry the Fire Bro.

Kevin: Awwwwwwww yeah! Richard on the spotlight! You sure know how to throw a show, Jolene!

Jolene: Thank you, but let's move on. Lance, you're facing Rank #23 King K. Koopa, former champion.

Richard: That's gonna be a good one. King K's won 7 in a row since that huge slump he had.

Lance: Oh man...

Jolene: Kevin, you're going up against Rank #25 Vernon.

Kevin: The infamous Piranha Plant, eh?

Jolene: We have a title match, between Prince Mush and Rank #2 Larry the Dizzy Koopa, but it isn't the main event.

Kevin: Well that's different...

Jolene: Shawn's in the Main Event. Being Ranked #19, he's going to need to improve. He fights #4 Koopinator, the Dark Koopatrol.

Richard: Well. Redemption, I guess?

Jolene: Pretty much, plus he's got a changed attitude. I saw it in the locker room today and looked like he was doing well. Anyways, those are your assignments for tonight guys. Stay safe. *Jolene leaves*

*Lance having a worried look on his face*

Kevin: Lance, you okay? Something seems to be bothering you.

Richard: Something on your mind?

Lance: Ah...King K's pretty tough. I was hoping it was ANYONE but him.

Both: Why?

Lance: ...My family's coming.

Richard: Whoa, this is kind of a big deal. Will they meet Emily?

Lance: Yeah they do, and they're probably checking in their hotel right now.

Kevin: Daaaaamn dude! Family's coming AND your girlfriend is under pressure with your parents?

Richard: Kev, now's not the time. Remember, he DID only get into this business a week ago.

Kevin: Ah, shit. Sorry man. I didn't me-

Lance: Don't worry about it. I need some time. Well, I'm going to meet with my family. See you guys in a few hours.

Both: Later! *Lance leaves the room*

Kevin: Man, wish I could say things will get easier.

Richard: Sad part is, it only gets harder.

*Outside, Lance is standing outside, when a reporter comes up*

Reporter: Lance! Quick question. Think you have a chance against King K?

Lance: I'm pretty sure everyone has a chance against everybody.

Reporter: You look nervous. Scared?

Lance: Well, I'll be honest. Family's here today and they're going to see me fight. Anyways, I'm done for the questions, but thank you. *Goes into the hotel, then a little boy walks up to him for an autograph. His family (Mother, Father, Brother (Kyle, 17), and Sister (Mary, 17), see him interacting with him, and they start walking up. After Lance signs the autograph, he is greeted by his family*

Mom: Lance! Are you hurt?!

Mary: Mom, he's a fighter, I'm sure he's fine.

Lance: Hello to you, too, Mom, Dad, Kyle, and Mary. How you all been?

Dad: We're doing great! Mary dumped her boyfriend

Mary: Good freaking riddance too.

Lance: HA! Nice. Neither of us liked him either.

Emily: Lance!

Lance: Oh, hey Emily!

Family: Emily?

Lance: Oh yeah...I wanted to surprise you all, but...everyone, meet my girlfriend, Emily.

Parents: WHAT?!

Kyle: You aren't gay?!

*Everyone starts laughing, even Emily*

Emily: I'm sorry, Lance, but that was a good one :P

Lance: Very funny guys, VERY FUNNY x(

*All of a sudden, Reporters start lunging in*

Reporter: Lance! Does your family know your nervous? Does Emily have a bad past? *Asking Dad* Is your son overly aggressive?

Lance: OKAY, family only, NOT the media. If everyone could please ask questions later? After my fight please! *As he says that, he follows his family into their hotel rooms*

Dad: *slams the door* Overly aggressive my ass!

Mom: is that what you deal with?

Lance: Since I beat Shawn, yeah, pretty much everyday.

Mary: Wish I could slap them all...

Kyle: Mary, I'm pretty sure EVERYONE does.

Lance: Sorry about that guys...

Emily: It's fine! Don't beat yourself up!

*Meanwhile, in the locker room*

Kevin: Think we should help Lance?

Richard: I think it's better if he learns on his own. He won't have us by his side forever.

Kevin: I know, but I can't help but feel bad for the guy.

Richard: I feel the same way, but it's for the best.

Kevin: I guess so. Hey, wanna get a quick bite?

Richard: Sure. *They go out*

*Back in the hotel room, meanwhile Lance's family was getting to know Emily*

Mom: Lance, you picked an amazing girl!

Mary: I'm surprised she wasn't scared off when they first met!

Lance: Shut up Mary. :P

Mom: Lance, when's your fight?

Lance: In a couple hours, why?

Dad: Shouldn't you be getting ready?

Lance: I was, I just wanted to stick around, that's all. Need to go prepare.

All: Good luck! *Lance leaves*

Kyle: You know, tonight feels like it's gonna be a good night.

*Meanwhile, Lance is outside, dodging reporters*

Lance: Geez, there's just no end! *Bumps into someone* Oooh! Sorry, my mistake!

?: Hold up now, aren't you Lance?

Lance: Yeah I am. Wh- *Notices it's King K. Koopa* OH! King K, I'm so sorry!

King K.: No worries, dawg. It happens. By the way, looking forward in seeing you in the ring. Also, would you want to get a smoothie?

Lance: Oh...uhh, sure.

*In the smoothie shop*

King K.: How's the media treatin, ya?

Lance: Like they do with everyone else. Asking every stupid question possible when they see me.

King K.: Ah, I see. Don't let them get to you.

Lance: Thanks. By the way, what happened to you after your big title reign? Just wondering.

King K.: Well, everyone get's into a slump, but the length of it varies. It lasted a year, but I'm back on track.

Lance: Seems like it. *Reporter walks in, spots both Lance and King K*

Reporter: King K! How confident are you for tonight?

King K.: Short and Simple. I'll be just fine as long as I stick with the gameplan.

Lance: (Gameplan? What's that supposed to mean?)

Reporter: Lance! What's your approach towards King K.?

Lance: Why would I answer than in front of King K.?

King K.: Stop it with the dumb questions, dawg. *Reporter leaves* Well Lance, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go prepare for the tonight. Oh and by the way, bring your A game. *leaves the store*

Lance: (Probably will...)

*Back at the locker room*

Kevin: Soooo, how'd it go?

Lance: Media being media, Family likes Emily, and ran into King K. before getting here.

Richard: That first part sums up everyone's day here.

Lance: Ha! Good one, even though it's probably true.

Richard: Yup. Alright, let's all get ready.

*Everyone get's ready for the night, in Richard, Kevin, then Lance is the order they fight in*

*Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Mary and Kyle*

Mary: Kyle, do you notice something strange about Lance?

Kyle: Gotta agree with you there. He seems uneasy about something.

Mary: You think we're putting a little pressure on him now that we're here?

Kyle: I wouldn't go that far. He sounded so excited on the phone the other day.

Mary: Wish we could help him out. He's been so good to us his whole life.

Kyle: When you're the older brother of the family, whether you don't get along with him or not during the day, he's always had our backs. Let's see what the matches are today.

*Kyle turns the TV on, and the reporter is on*

Reporter: Today, the young phenom, #24 Lance is set to battle #23 King K, but remember folks, he's a former Glitz Pit Champion. A few years back he had one of the most unbelievable runs anyone has seen. After a 8 month title reign, he struggled, going down all the way to Rank #38, but now is back on track, Ranked #23 and as of today has won 7 matches in a row. Lance has had 5 matches, 2 of those were defending his current spot, but beat #8 Shawn at the time, and has been the story of the past week now. *they continue on about the other matches*

Kyle: Geez, no wonder he's a nervous wreck!

Mary: Former Champion?! That's not fair! Just our luck!

Kyle: It's fair Mary. He's in the same league as Lance. If he want's to go all the way, he's gonna have to face some tough fighters. Last time I checked, in the major-league, theres about 9 former champions in there, including Rawk Hawk.

Mary: I just think he might've jumped the rankings a little too soon...

Kyle: He beat a championship contender, that's why. Anyways, let's get ready. Mom and Dad are going to be here soon.

*Meanwhile, the night in the Glitz Pit has started, Lance sitting, his eyes closed, thinking*

Kevin: ...You alright?

Lance: Yeah, just thinking about tonight.

Kevin: Nervous for your family? I know how you feel.

Lance: Not just that. King K. Koopa was on of my favorites when I was training. He was your David going against the Goliath. Everyone loves that.

Kevin: Don't lose sight what your family sees in you.

Lance: What's that mean? Are you making a joke?

Kevin: No man, I'm being completely serious with you. You'll find that out soon enough. I can't tell you everything.

Lance: I guess your right. I might not be around you guys forever.

Kevin: You're a good dude. Rich and I like you. Just don't change, or I'm gonna have Emily slap you.

Lance: Heh, wasn't you who she slapped first? *They laugh, but they hear a roar of the crowd, they both stand up*

Kevin: Did Rich win?! This match has been going on for a half an hour!

Lance: Come on Rich... *Meanwhile in the arena, Richard is fighting the Fire Bro, Jerry*

Richard: *Out of breath* (Damn...he still got up! He's a trooper.) I gotta admit...I'm impressed...no one's stood up after Roar of the Wind.

Jerry: You've outdone yourself, Rich...Let's end this.

Richard: Alright. *Jumps up, then declares his attack, glowing green* SERPENT WIND FURY!

Jerry: *Starts glowing Red* VOLCANIC BARRAGE!

*Richard and Jerry collide, both of them crashing into the floor, the crowd roars*

Jolene: Since neither of them are standing, whoever is the first on to stand, wins!

*Both of them are moving slowly, Jerry gets to one knee, then collapses. Richard manages to stand right when he falls.*

Jolene: WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! *Crowd roaring* THE SOLDIER OF THE WIND, RICHAAAAAARD!

*Back in the locker room, Lance and Kevin cheer*

Kevin: YES! RICHARD IS IN THE MAJOR LEAGUE!

Lance: Woo hoo! Richard finally made it!

*After a while, Richard comes in the Locker room, with a few media members*

Richard: *Talking to the media* ...It's a huge honor. And I can finally say I'm in the Major League. Thanks guys. *They leave*

Kevin: WOOOOO! Look at this guy! Rank #20!

Richard: Yeah. Now, if you don't mind, I need to relax.

Lance: Well deserved. Alright Kev, you're up!

Kevin: I'll be back with another win. 10 in a row! *leaves*

Lance: *Long sigh*

Richard: Still nervous, Lance?

Lance: A little bit. Wonder how the family's seats are...

*Meanwhile, Lance's family in the arena*

Dad: Richard is awesome. Been following him for awhile.

Emily: Richard's a good guy. Lance is friends with him.

Mom: Is he now? Speaking of which, when's he up?

Dad: Says here he's due in 2 matches.

Kyle: I'm sure he's gonna kick some ass!

Dad: Well, when you're 6-0, you're gonna have a good chance against King K. He's the first person who went 6-0 his Rookie season. Lance is pretty special.

Mom: I hope he doesn't get hurt.

Mary: Mom, there's no guarantees on that one.

Emily: He'll be fine! That fight against Shawn he was pretty beat up, but he was good the next day. Kevin, another friend of Lance's, is up next!

Dad: Kevin...oh yeah! 9 wins in a row! There's so many good people in the minor-league this year.

*Back in the locker room*

Lance: I'm going on a run. Be back shortly.

Richard: Alright. See ya.

*During his run, he oversees the television. Kevin is dominating in his match*

Lance: (Good going Kev. The Minor-league is tearing it up. It won't be easy, but at the same time I hope I don't embarrass myself)

*Goes back in the locker room and at the same time hears the crowd roar and hears the bell. Kevin won.*

Richard: *Out of bed* There we go. Kevin won!

Lance: Sweet! 10 in a row. What's the record again?

Richard: I think it was 22 set by Rawk Hawk.

*Kevin walks in*

Kevin: Game, Set, and Match! Here we go!

Richard: That's 2-for-2 in this room. Gonna make it 3 Lance?

Lance: Now that you mention it, you bet! *Starts to leave* Later!

Kevin: Complete the trifecta!

*Sitting near the entrance, King K. walks by*

King K.: Yo, Lance my man, you alright?

Lance: Yeah. Family's here, hehe.

King K.: Well, damn. You bringing you're A game?

Lance: Always have, always will.

King K.: Oh, and good luck. You'll need it *Says the last part sarcastically*

Lance: Same to you. *He leaves*

Lance: (Well, SOMEONE'S confident! At least he wasn't a jerk about it. He's all class.)

*Meanwhile in the arena*

Jolene: Ladies and gentlemen! It's time for the next match of the night!

Mary: Sweet! I finally get to see him in action!

Kyle: Oh yeah, I forgot. You haven't seen him fight.

Jolene: First, let's introduce the Rookie who's opened everyone's eyes since day one! He's the first Rookie to go 6-0 to start his career, and he's just getting started! Please welcome, The Crusader of Destiny! Lance!

*The crowd roars, cheering for Lance, chanting his name*

Dad: DANG! I never knew they liked him THIS much!

Mom: WOOOOO!

Mary: YAY!

Kyle: Nice nickname. It's got a ring to it.

*Lance get's into the ring, and is fired up*

Kyle: He doesn't look to worried any more!

Emily: Probably because his friends won! This is awesome!

Jolene: Now, introducing next, he is a former Glitz Pit Champion. He's been climbing his way back to the top, and he isn't looking back! Please welcome, King K. Koopa, The Shell Machine of Doom!

*The crowd roars, and everyone is pumped for the fight*

Mom: This is it! It's about to start!

Dad: Let's see this 8 years of training pay off in front of eyes!

Jolene: Let's get ready to...

**BRAWWWWWWWWWL!**

*...neither opponent moves*

Lance: (...why does he seem so relaxed?)

King K.: (I sure hope he's prepared...)

*Lance jumps to one corner, but King K. doesn't move*

Dad: Fancy footwork there.

*Lance looks puzzled, then quickly goes to the center of the ring. King K. still doesn't move*

Mom: What's he doing?

Dad: I think he's trying to make King K. make the first move, but it isn't happening.

Lance: (He won't move...alright, that's it!)

*Lance then jumps toward King K., launching an attack, but King K., isn't moving. He hits King K., then again with a roundhouse kick. Lance backs off*

Lance: Uh, why didn't you move?

King K.: You'll find out. *Gets in his shell and drives himself towards Lance

Lance: (Oh come on...) *Jumps up to dodge, but King K. appears out of his shell, jumps up...* Whoa! *...and kicks him with both feet, sending him to the floor*

Dad: That was clever.

Lance: Ugh...I never knew koopas could actually do that!

King K.: That and you dropped your guard. *Gets in his shell and attacks again. Lance jumps backwards this time, but King K speeds up and jumps while in his shell and slams into Lance. The crowd is amazed and cheers*

Lance: Ugh...he has more power than I thought...

King K.: Were you just going to mistake me like a common koopa?

Lance: Not a chance...

*gets up, and charges at King K. King K gets into his shell and goes in at full speed, but Lance stops, puts his hands up. King K is still launching in his shell, and collides with Lance. Lance is getting pushed back, but is slowing down as each second passes. Right when he stops, he throws King K, jumps up, and drop kicks him, landing hard on the ground*

Lance: FIREY BARRAGE! *Lance's fist is on fire and lands a punch on King K., who was trying to recover*

King K.: Ugh...damn...that was a new one...how did you do that?

Lance: Flare from Hamma, Bamma, and Flare lived in my neighborhood. I got a few pointers a few years ago, so that one was for him.

Dad: Yes! That was perfectly timed!

Mary: Flare taught him that?

Dad: Yes! I was there when he taught it, and it has a nice little effect. You'll see that soon enough.

King K.: Alright, let's kick thing's up a notch. *Gets inside his shell and starts glowing.

Lance: What the...

King K.: SHELLSHOCKER! *King K's speed increases dramatically, as he's going all over the ring*

Lance: (I can't keep up with his movements!)

*King K continuously drives himself against Lance, hitting him multiple times, then as Lance lands on the ground, King K. goes all the way up and drives down on him, dealing tremendous damage on Lance*

Lance: Ugh...GAHHHHHHHHH! *Screaming in pain*

Emily: Oh my god, NO!

Mom and Mary: Lance, get up!

Lance: AHHHHH! Ugh...

Dad: This looks bad...that last strike landed on his lower stomach.

Kyle: What's the big deal?

Dad: You use that lower stomach to propel yourself for movement and attacks. If he's screaming in pain like that, he has to be hurt there. But that's not all. I think I know why King K. didn't try to move when he was attacked at first. He was testing Lance's speed, and he knew it was a threat. King K isn't slow, but Lance had a lot of speed training, and now speed is against Lance now. It's going to hurt if he tries to go at the speed he wants to be at now, since he's hurting.

Emily: Oh no...

King K.: (Perfect. His speed is cut down. Now I can dodge more easily.)

Lance: *Slowly getting up* (Damn...my stomach HURTS. If I try and overdo it, this might end bad...I gotta try something!)

*Lance attacks King K. with a barrage of moves, but he's avoiding them all. When Lance tries to kick him, he grabs his leg and slams him down, then drop kicks him in the stomach, where it hurts*

Lance: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dad: (This is bad...but he knows how to deal with this problem. Why isn't he doing it?)

Lance: *getting up* (I don't...understand...how he can move like that...ugh...I guess I have no choice...) What...is that...all you got?

King K.: You want some more of this, huh?! *Gets inside his shell* SHELLSHOCKER! *Hits Lance continuously until he's on the ground, then as he tries to hit him from all the way in the air again, he storms all the way down, and Lance catches King K as he jumped with both hands, and slams him on the ground.* UGH!

Lance: My turn now! DRAGONIC RAMPAGE! *glowing light blue, he hits King K with a HUGE barrage of punches and kicks, then slams him to the ground with a drop kick. The crowd roars with excitement*

King K.: GAHHHHHHH! How is that...even possible?! You shouldn't...be able to move...that fast!

Lance: Funny you should ask. Remember Firey Barrage? There's a different effect that I can control. It can slow anybody down with my say so, slowing your attack down, making me able to catch you.

King K.: Very clever, but there's one problem...

Lance: What's that?

King K.: I wasn't going full speed.

Lance: What?!

King K.: Let me show you Rook... (Que Rawk Hawks theme on Youtube. Link - watch?v=N-lmaPnnD4g)

*King K appears right in front of Lance without a blink of an eye*

Lance: What th- *King K starts hitting Lance continuously*

King K.: THUNDER RAGE! *His fists are surrounded in electricity, and hits Lance continuously, sending him to the ground*

Lance: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Ugh...this is...so bad...)

Dad: Man...to think Lance had finally recovered...King K is faster than everyone originally thought.

Lance: *gets up again, surprisingly quickly, but beat up*

King K.: Well well, I am impressed. I put such a beating on you that most people would stay down. You got guts, dawg.

Lance: *smiling* You have...a lot to learn then.

King K.: Hm? How so?

Lance: *His fists start flaming up* I'm not even close...to going down. You wanted my A game, right? Well you're forcing me to do so. Let me show you what REAL speed is all about!

*Lance disappears and King K. is dumbfounded*

Dad: Heh. Here we go. This is the training.

Emily: I've never seen this before!

*Richard and Kevin are watching in the room through the TV* Richard: You're kidding! How is someone that fast?

King K.: Huh?! Where'd he go? *Looking in front, behind, and to his sides. Then, when he least expects it, Lance appears behind him*

Lance: ...Hi there. *King K jumps, and is hit in the head by Lance. Lance using his incredible speed to hit King K. multiple times and then slams him down.

King K.: UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY *coughing* GOD...how can...anyone...be that fast?

Lance: *appears in front of him* 8 long years of training.

Kyle: That was freakin' epic!

Mary: Our brother is amazing!

Dad: Don't get too excited. This is a war.

King K.: Well...I didn't expect you...to have THAT kind of speed. But let's see how much it pays off!

*They both trade blows with each other, but King K uses Shellshocker again, catching Lance off guard, but doing a lot more damage than usual, he's on the ground, but this time not moving. King K. is panting heavily*

Dad: Whoa.

Kyle and Mary: GET UP LANCE!

Emily: Lance...oh god PLEASE GET UP!

*The crowd is enjoying this fight, back and forth they go. Lance slowly getting up, barely standing*

King K.: You...just wont...stay down...

Lance: (I need to use it...it's my only hope)

*Lance jumps up and starts glowing silver. King K jumps up and starts glowing gold*

Dad: This is it, COME ON LANCE!

*Both are charged up*

Lance: HYPER DRAGON THRUST!

King K.: SUPER CHAOTIC SHELL BOMB!

*They both collide, making tremendous impact. Both of them are on the ground*

Emily: GET UP LANCE! COME ON!

Dad: COME ON LANCE! YOU GOT THIS!

Mom: YOU BETTER GET UP!

Kyle and Mary: COME ON!

*At the same time, they get up slowly, on one knee, then two, then both feet. They stare each other down. The crowd in a dead silence. They both smile*

King K. & Lance: UGH!

*King K. drops to one knee, but Lance collapses. They crowd roars with excitement* (Stop the music :P)

Emily: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mom: NOOOO! LANCE!

Mary: Lance...no...he can't lose...*starts crying*

Kyle: ...damn...I don't believe it...

*In the locker room*

Kevin: LANCE YOU SON OF A BITCH! GET UP!

Richard: Oh shit...

*In the arena*

Jolene: WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! THE SHELL MACHINE OF DOOM, KING K. KOOPA!

*The crowd roars, random people saying "BEST MATCH EVER!"*

Dad: ...what a shame...that's gonna hurt him.

*Lance isn't getting up. he's unconscious*

Mom: Why isn't he getting up?

Dad: Oh dear god...

Mary: LANCE!

Emily: LANCE, PLEASE GET UP!

*The paramedics arrive*

King K.: ...dear god. I never though this would happen...

Jolene: Get him to the hospital pronto. I'll inform his family.

Dad: (...looks like it's Testing Time) Everyone, stay calm and go to the lobby.

*In a major-league locker room*

?: You gotta be kidding! He LOST?!

Rawk Hawk: Whoa. I thought he was gonna win that one.

Prince Mush: The true test is gonna begin with him. I'll be at the hospital. *Leaves*

?: I'm going over there.

*Minor-league locker room*

Kevin: Oh my god...

Richard: Let's go. We're going to the hospital.

Kevin: You read my mind. Let's go.

_**End of Chapter 7**_


	8. Lance's Revelation

**Chapter 8: Lance's Revelation**

*Everyone is sitting in the lobby as Jolene finds them*

Jolene: Is everyone here? Then follow me.

*They go all the way to the hospital where Lance is being held*

Mom: My baby's hurt! *crying*

Dad: Everything will be alright. *holding her*

*Doctor comes in, with a straight face*

Emily: How's he doing?

Doctor: He's hurt pretty bad, but the good news is that he doesn't have any serious injuries except for a couple of muscle strains.

Mom: Thank god...

Dad: That's great news.

Kyle: Scared the living crap outta me...

Mary: Lance... *still crying*

Emily: So...he'll be fine? It won't affect him or anything?

Doctor: As long as he rests and heals up, he should be ready in a couple days. If you want to see him, you can. He's still asleep, though.

Dad: Thank you.

*They all go in where Lance is resting and sleeping. His Mom and Dad walk up to him*

Dad: ...I'm very proud of you. Whether you win or lose, I'm always proud of you...you gave it your all and that's all that matters...

Mom: Thank goodness you're okay...I'm so proud of you, sweetheart...

*They go sit down, and Kyle goes up to him*

Kyle: Damn man...why did you have to scare me like that? Ah, it doesn't matter. You're okay...and you still kicked ass, whether you win or not. You're the best brother anyone could ask for.

*He walks away to sit, and Mary comes up*

Mary: Lance...*still crying* Thank god you're okay...I don't know what I would've done if something else happened to you. I don't care if you win or lose...you're the real winner to me. You're the best big brother any sister would ask for...big brother...that's the first time I said that...

*She sits with her parents and Emily comes up*

Emily: Oh Lance...ever since I met you, you've been just...amazing to me. It's only been a few days, but...you're amazing. No matter what, win or lose...you're always a winner in my eyes. I...I...*she starts crying and she goes and sits with everyone else.*

*Doctor comes in, checking on Lance. Right as she leaves, Lance starts to wake up*

Lance: Ugh...oww...

Mom: He's waking up!

Dad: Settle down, now. He needs some room.

Lance: ugh...I'm sore as living HELL right now...*Sits up to see his everyone there* Oh...hey there everyone.

Dad: You feeling okay, son?

Lance: I think so...just sore. I think I'll be fine.

Kyle: Don't push yourself. Just rest.

Lance: Well I'd like to see everyone, damn. Mary?

Mary: *still crying* y-yeah?

Lance: Come here. *she walks over and Lance gives her a big long hug* Sorry for...making you worry.

Mary: It's okay...

Lance: Hey. I'm okay now. Smile for me. :)

Mary: Okay :)

Lance: There we go!

Emily: (He's so good to his younger siblings...that's so cute.)

Lance: Everyone...I'm really sorry for losing. I...I know you wanted me to win, but...I couldn't...

Mom: Lance, don't worry about it! We don't care if you win or lose!

Dad: You gave it your all. That's all that matters to us. Don't worry about it. We're all proud of you no matter what.

Mary: Just don't get injured. Please?

Kyle: ...What they said. Just be careful, bro.

Lance: Thanks but...

Emily: ...BUT NOTHING! I always said this since I started going out with you! You fight for the ones you love. They're proud of you no matter what, and you know what? So am I! In my eyes...you're always a winner. No matter what happens.

Lance: ...wow. Thank you everyone...thank you so much...and Emily...thank you :)

*All of a sudden, Kevin and Richard walk in*

Kevin: Good LORD man, are you alright?!

Lance: Well, hello to you too, Kev. I'm good dude.

Richard: Did they test you yet?

Dad: The doc told us that he doesn't have any serious injuries except for a couple minor muscle strains.

Richard: Good stuff. You'll be back in no time!

Lance: Pretty much...OH! Sorry, guys! Everyone, these are my friends Kevin and Richard. Richard and Kevin, meet the family.

Kevin: About time you said something.

Richard: Really? You're telling jokes at a time like this?

Kevin: What? Just want to lighten the mood around here!

*Everyone laughs, and after a bit, the doctor comes in*

Doctor: Ah, Lance, you're awake. And sitting up, too. That's always a good sign.

Lance: Yeah, thanks. Anything you're going to do?

Doctor: Give you some medicine and have you stay the night. Drink this, it'll help.

Lance: Alright, that's good. *drinks it, but with a sour look on his face* UGH! PLEGH!

Doctor: Don't worry, you're not the only who's done that.

Lance: Ugh...grape flavor...but anyway, thanks doc.

Doctor: You're very welcome. Just let me know if you need anything.

Lance: Thanks. *Doctor leaves, and Prince Mush walks in* WHOA! Mush, what are you doing here?

Prince Much: What do you think? Checkin' up to see if you're alright. You seem to be doing well.

Dad: Well, aren't we lucky? It's an honor to meet you, champ.

Prince Mush: You must be his father. You got one hell of a kid.

Lance: He helped me train.

Prince Mush: Ah, the illustrious trainer! You did one hell of a job. *See's Emily* And you must be...Emily, correct?

Emily: Oh! Yeah I am. Nice to meet you Prince Mush!

Prince Mush: Please, just call me Mush. So you two ARE together. I had an idea, but I don't trust the media a whole lot.

Kevin: Finally...someone who speaks the forsaken truth!

Richard: Amen to that!

Prince Mush: Tell me about it. The media sometimes needs to pipe down and let the fighters live a life, know what I mean? Take me for instance.

Kevin: You poor soul. May the odds be ever in your favor.

Prince Mush: I wish they were. Also, welcome to the Major League, Rich!

Richard: Thanks!

Kevin: Just don't get your ass kicked! HA!

*Everyone laughs histerically, then a familiar face walks in*

?: Uh...hey.

Lance: *Looks over* Oh hey Shawn. How you doing?

Shawn: I'm alright. More importantly, how are you?

Lance: I'm alright. Everyone, this is Shawn.

Prince Mush: *checks the time* Oh damn, it's almost time for the title match. See you guys later! *leaves*

Lance: See ya, Mush! Anyways, you guys should catch this match. Plus Shawn's the main event.

Dad: Are you sure?

Lance: I insist. Go ahead.

Kyle: Well in that case, we'll see you in the morning, then, since we're going.

Mom: Take it easy. No rush to get healthy again.

Mary: Big brother...I love you :)

Lance: Aww, I love you too, sis :) *They hug*

Kyle: Take it easy, bro. *hugs*

Kevin: Don't go foolin' around with any of these nurses.

Lance: *Laughing* yeah okay man.

Richard: Alright dude, see you tomorrow?

Lance: Will do. See ya. *Everyone but Emily and Shawn leave* Sigh...*lays back on the bed*

Emily: You okay Lance?

Lance: Not really...

Shawn: What's wrong?

Lance: Just...gah. I felt like I could've won.

Emily: Don't blame yourself for it...

Shawn: Hey man, don't go like that. I know that match meant a lot to you, but don't worry about it. You'll have plenty of times to win in front of them.

Lance: I guess so...

Emily: That doesn't sound convincing...

Shawn: Look, at least your family came to watch you. My family...well, I haven't seen my mother for 15 years, and quite honestly, I want it to stay that way.

Lance: I guess you're right...

Shawn: No no, I KNOW I'm right.

Emily: Please Lance...don't be so hard on yourself.

Lance: Sigh...

Shawn: ...Alright look. I have a match soon, but never forget that they will always support you. I wish you well man. Gotta go.

Lance: Good luck. *Shawn leaves*

Emily: Lance...

Lance: Emily, don't worry about it!

Emily: I will worry about it. You won't smile :(

Lance: ...I just wish I could've won...I lost not only in front of my family, but in front of you as well.

Emily: That doesn't matter to me! Lance please cheer up... :(

Lance: Em, just don't wor-

Emily: Lance! Don't ever tell me to not worry about you! It doesn't matter to me if you-

Lance: Yeah, well to me it DOES! You know what that does to me? Losing in front of the most important people in your life? It hurts A LOT. Emily, I really do appreciate you telling me these things, but I can't get over that I said I would win today, and I lost. LOST.

Emily: ...

Lance: Just...don-

Emily: Worry about you. I get it. But I won't stop worrying.

Lance: Emily, please...

Emily: Please, what? That I not worry about your well-being?

Lance: I'm fine! Really!

Emily: You're fine? Then...why are you being so hard on yourself?

Lance: Because I wanted to win because everyone was there!

Emily: IT DOESN'T MATTER TO THEM! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU GET?!

Lance: YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND, ANYWAY! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL!

*Realizing he yelled at her, he has a concerned face*

Lance: Em...I-

Emily: ...It's fine. You're right. I wouldn't know or understand. ...Goodnight, Lance. *She leaves, crying, but he doesn't see*

Lance: (Why...did I yell at her...? I'm so...pathetic...) *He goes asleep, but sad*

*The next morning, Lance is out and about. The doctor is working with him as he's walking*

Lance: I feel pretty good right now.

Doctor: That's good. Keep doing these exercises and I'll be right back. *Leaves*

Lance: (Let's check the rest of the matches. Hopefully Shawn won) *turns on the tv, as it's showing highlights from Shawn's fight*

On the TV: GRAND EVERLASTING RAMPAGE! *Shawn hits Koopinator with consecutive blows, then finishes it off with his final attack* ULTIMATE TIGER RAGE! *Hits Koopinator with a mighty blow, sending him to the ground. He tries to get up, but falls back down*

Jolene (on TV): WE HAVE OURSELVES A WINNER! SHAWN THE GREAT! *Crowd goes NUTS*

Lance: (Yes! Good stuff! And Mush won, too!)

*Later on, the hospital lets him go. He tries to call Emily*

Lance: (Come on Emily...please pick up...) *Gets her voicemail* Sigh... (Man...what do I do? I acted like a jerk and now she won't answer. I'll call again in an hour.)

*On his way to the locker room, two reporters come up to him*

Reporter 1: Lance! How does it feel to lose your first match?

Lance: Can we not discuss this?

Reporter 2: Are you embarrassed?

Lance: I don't want to talk about this. Did you not hear me? *goes into the locker room. Kevin and Richard aren't there at the moment. He sits on top of his bed and slams his fist into the wall out of frustration

*In Emily's house, she's with her friend Sarah, who're talking about Lance and Emily in the hospital*

Emily: ...and then I left. I don't know if I should've done that...

Sarah: He's obviously frustrated, but I don't think he should've done that...

Emily: I don't think he meant it either.

Sarah: Whether he did or not, it doesn't matter. You were raving about him until today.

Emily: I know...but what should I do? He feels embarrassed because he lost in front of me and his family.

Sarah: I don't know Em...

Emily: I'm gonna call him. Maybe he's calmed down by now. *she dials his number and calls*

*Back in the locker room, Lance is laying down still, but in deep though. He hears his phone ring, sees that it's Emily, and answers it.*

Lance: Hello?

Emily: Hi...

Lance: Hey...you alright?

Emily: I'm fine...but still a little...you know...

Lance: Listen. I'm sorry for last night. I just...I was just frustrated. I know that's probably a lame excuse, but I can't lie to you. My family leaves Sunday night, which means tomorrow is my last chance in front of my family...

Emily: Lance...I just don't want you to be so hard on yourself. People lose there all the time, whether it's in front of their families or not. The more you let it bother you, the more it'll affect you for tomorrow. Besides, don't be embarrassed because you lost in front of me. It doesn't matter to me. Maybe to you it does, but just remember that I'll always be there for you, win or lose. ...I know it sounds cheezy, but it's the truth. Your family would say the same exact thing.

Lance: I'm sorry...

Emily: It's okay, Lance. Really :)

Lance: Alright. Thanks, Emily. You're amazing :)

Emily: Oh, stop it. I do it cause I want you to be happy :)

*Authors Note* (Yeaaaaah, I know AWWWWWWWWWW! Gimme a break XD)

Lance: Gosh...it's already been a week for me.

Emily: Time flies, Lance-y :P

Lance: Say what?! *laughing* What did you call me?

Emily: ...sorry, it was the first thing that came to my head x)

Lance: I can tell. Anyways, I need to get going. I'll talk to you soon, okay?

Emily: Alright. Bye dork :)

Lance: Bye weirdo :) *they hang up, then Kevin and Richard walk in*

Richard: Hey, look who's back!

Kevin: How's the muscles feeling?

Lance: Feeling better, but probably need another day to rest.

Richard: Take your time. By the way, is everything alright with you and Emily?

Lance: Yeah, I just patched things up before you came in.

Kevin: Make-up phone sex? HA-HA!

Lance: *punches his arm* You deserve to get hit for that!

Kevin: Totally worth it!

Lance: By the way Rich, why are you still in here? Shouldn't you be with the major-league?

Richard: I asked Jolene to see if I can stay in here. The major-league locker rooms are way too crowded.

Kevin: Hell yeah! Now he gets to stay!

Lance: Sweet! That's awesome! Speaking of which, we need to celebrate your wins last night. Smoothie bar?

Kevin: You read my mind! Let's go!

*They all go to the smoothie bar, but meanwhile, Mary is walking with Kyle, and they see a store Kyle likes*

Kyle: Hey, I know you don't like it in here, but do you mind if I look in here a little bit?

Mary: Sure, I'll be waiting. Be quick though. Lance said this part of town has...

Kyle: I know. I'll try to be quick. Stand by the door, just to be safe. *Goes in the store*

Mary: Sigh... (I sure hope Lance doesn't take his loss too hard...) *Notices a few guys approaching her* (Uh oh...)

Guy 1: Hey there, beautiful. You look fiiiiiiiiine.

Guy 2: Why don't you ditch that weirdo you're with and come with us?

Mary: Excuse you?! That's my brother who I'm with. And besides, I wouldn't go with you anyways...people like you make me go TOTALLY BARFING!

*Author's Note* (In case anybody's wondering, Goombella says that in the Prologue in Thousand Year Door. I love that line!)

Guy 3: Damn, girl, you got some attitude or something?

Guy 1: I think we need to teach you a little respect!

Mary: Uh oh...*Starts running away while the three guys chase after her, but they're catching up to her. She starts screaming.*

*Meanwhile at the smoothie bar, Lance hears a scream and recognizes it right away. The others didn't hear it*

Lance: Hey guys, I forgot something in the locker room. be back in a few!

Richard: Alright, take your time.

*Leaves the smoothie shop, then starts running through the town, looking for Mary frantically. He hears another scream, and follows where it came from, then stops. He sees Mary, so he runs after the group, but then takes a shortcut. Mary runs into a dead end. It's a high fence and she can't climb it.*

Guy 1: HA! Trapped like a little mouse!

Guy 3: Well, time for a little payback you little bitch! Get her!

*Then, Lance comes out from the other side of the fence by jumping over it*

Guy 2: Huh? Who the hell's this guy?

Guy 3: Hey...it's Lance! The one who got his ass kicked the last night!

Lance: ...Back off.

Guy 1: What, are you this town's superhero?

Lance: She's my sister. Back. The Hell. Off.

Guy 1: Oh no...you got us at a HUGE disadvantage, buddy. There's 3 of us, and then there's only one of you. Then again...you ARE pathetic. Beat Shawn then lose in a minor-league fight?

Lance: There's a difference here. I DARE you to even TRY and hit me.

Guy 1: Heh. So be it. GET HIM! *They all charge*

Mary: LANCE, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*Lance closes his eyes*

***Flashback to when Mary was 14 years old***

Stranger: Come on, get inside and I'll take you home.

Mary: ...sorry, but no.

*Stranger attempted to take her, but Lance tackles him*

Lance: Hands off my sister!

***Flashback to yesterday***

Lance: HYPER DRAGON THRUST! *They collide, then both on one knee. Lance Collapses*

*Later...*

Mary: You're the best big brother any little sister could ask for...no matter what.

***Flashback Ends***

*Lance opens his eyes, then makes a look of determination. He avoids them, appearing behind them. He superkicks Guy 3, slams Guy 2 against the wall, and hits Guy 1 with a flurry of punches and kicks. While he's knocked down, he keeps hitting the other two. Guy 1 tries to sucker-punch him, but he avoids him and throws him up*

Lance: HYPER DRAGON FURY! *He hits Guy 1 with his hardest punches and kicks, then throws him to the ground as hard as he can. Then, he glows Light Blue, and drop kicks him as hard as he can, making Guy 1 screaming in pain*

Guy 1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Guy 2 and 3 try and run away, but Lance catches both and throws them to the wall as hard as they can. They're both knocked out. Then he hits Guy 1 who manages to stand up with a super kick right to the head, as hard as he could. They're all knocked out. Lance, untouched, is breathing heavily out of anger. Mary can't believe what happened, struck with astonishment* (Cue the music here...

Mary: L-L-Lance...? *As Lance hears his sister call out to him, he calms down*

Lance: Mary...are you okay? *Looks over to her, all three guys are knocked out around him*

Mary: Lance...oh my god Lance...IT WAS HORRIBLE! *as she starts crying, Lance holds her tight, trying to calm her down, while the police arrive*

Policeman: What the hell happened here?! *Sees Lance holding Mary and the knocked out gang* Oh god...you two okay?

*Lance keeps hugging his sister as tears shed down his face. He picks her up and starts walking out of the alley. They get in the car, picks up Kyle, and goes to the hotel. Lance is still carrying Mary who is calm and sleeping, and they enter the room where his mother and father are waiting. They all embrace each other, and Lance finally realizes what he is really fighting for.*

_**End of Chapter 8**_


End file.
